My Rockstar Boyfriend
by xxfantasy
Summary: Hannah's party leads to a little more than just a few glances! Three hot neightbors. Drama heats up. Friendships spark. Come on! You know what happens! : Mainly JoexLily, NickxMiley, and Aly&AJ will be included in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's Point of View**

I was at my friend Miley's party. Well, actually my friend Hannah Montana's party. It was sort of a little 'celebration' for her double platinum record. This party was held at the exclusive, luxurious celebrity hot spot. Although it was supposed to make your moods swing into action, my mood was way down below.

Chad had just dumped me for one of those blonde beauty girls. I call him my '**former**' boyfriend. Kind of like my 'former' flame. Even if I'm blonde, it hurts to know that I can never be a _beauty_.

Then, my best friend walked by, frowning at my 'un-party-ish' attitude.

Soon, Hannah put her hand on my shoulder with flashing her white teeth at me. She always does that when she wants me to do something.

"Lola is not in the mood right now," I said. She kept smiling, and by then it was getting pretty annoying.

"Come on! This party is rocking!" She yelled throwing her arms in the air. I still, really wasn't in the mood. I groaned at her, and sat up from one of the red cushions. Hannah started looking towards the entrance. She gave me the look, and I couldn't help but follow her.

The crowd was going wild, and the music thundered. It was a crazy scene to watch. I wanted to cry when I saw some happy couples kissing. In other words, boys _SUCK_ in my mind.

Seriously, I wanted to just run back home, and cry my eyes off. But, NO, my best friend bugged me into coming to 'strengthen my confidence'. Well honey, it **wasn't** working.

Couples passed by, hand in hand. I could feel my eyes watering up. Chad probably having the time of his life right now. Everything I thought involved him somehow. It was like I needed him. Or, maybe, I just needed someone to hold me in there arms.

And **never**, ever, let go.

When Hannah finally came through the crowd near the entrance, three boys stood beside her. They flashed million dollar smiles. One had dark curly hair, and had his eyes locked up at Hannah. Another looked like he was twenty, and was talking with one of the girls.

The last one had shaggy black chunks of hair. He reminded me of Prince Erik in The Little Mermaid. Well, if he wore tight pants, and had poofier hair.

But anyways, he was **hot**. Extremely hot.

My eyes were glued to his gorgeous looks. I couldn't tear them away from him. He was just _so_ good looking. After a few moments, he caught me staring, and sparkled a beautiful smile.

The color burned in my cheeks. I was totally blushing.

**Miley's Point of View**

Well everyone's having a great time at my party! Except, maybe Lily. Chad is such a butt head, it's not even funny! I mean can't any guy appreciate how gorgeous my best friend is?! I mean COME ON dudes!

This girl has the looks, the personality; she totally kicks any other blonde girl's butt!

Not that she'd want to kick anyone's butt. Not literally, I think…

As soon as the Jonas Brothers came in, I could feel some sort of vibe that there'd be at least a tiny chance Lily would perk up. She hasn't been in the mood all night! What kind of girl doesn't perk up at the sight of _three_ hotties?

Oh my god, forget what I said. Joe Jonas and Lily are having some eye action. Best friends can seriously tell when their friend's are into someone. With Lily, she usually starts fluttering her eye lashes, then giggling.

Uh huh, I was really right (as usual)! Lily had just started fluttering her long eye lashes, and then giggled. A lot.

Mmm-hmm, Joe looks interested. I think. Maybe, Hannah should introduce them?

Of course I should.

When the time felt right, I tapped Joe, Nick, and Kevin's shoulders. They followed me over to Lily.

We finally came to her, as we found our way through the crowd. I sat besides her pointing at each one of them.

"Lil-Lola, meet my good friends, The Jonas Brothers. Their first album is coming out soon, so their new to the music industry" I said, grinning. I began elbowing her elbow, as Joe started gazing at her.

"Oh, hey. Yah, hi." She said, as her eyes tried to avoid them. Her mind was still thinking of stupid Chad!

Hannah, er Miley, has a lot of match making work to do!

Well, maybe not. It seems like Joe's eyes are really trying to meet hers.

**No One's Point Of View.**

The group shook hands, as they met for the first time. Miley tried her best to get Lily and Joe alone. Although, her plan crashed when Lily backed away.

Miley still didn't quit. She gave her friend some 'space', and walked off with Nick Jonas. It didn't seem so awkward to them. Their personalities clicked right into place, as their conversations seemed to go right through the night.

"So, what brings you to Los Angeles Mr. Jonas?" Miley asked as her eyes twinkled in the lime light.

"Well, my family is settling in Malibu. I guess they thought it'd be a better place to gain more business," he replied.

"Oh, cool! I mean, uh, _radical_. So what's up with you brothers?"

"Well, Kevin's into the whole scene going on here. I think he's still trying to get over something. I think Joe's checking out your friend Lola,"

He pointed off at Joe, who was standing in the crowd. His brother seemed to look over at Lily many times. While, Lily stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Nick and Miley both chuckled.

**After the Party.**

The Jonas Brothers and Hannah said their good byes as they walked into their limos. Lily 'Lola' held her cell phone in her hands, texting to Chad.

When Miley finally entered inside the limo, she took Lily's cell phone away from her, only giggling from what had happened.

"It seems like someone has a crush on a Jonas Brother!" Miley said. She pointed at Lily, who looked extremely irritated.

"No, Hannah Montana. Lola, er, Lily is still a single, lonely girl," Lily replied.

"Uh huh, whatever. I saw the way you looked at him. Besides, Nick told me he totally digs you," Miley looked towards her friend. Lily's face soon turned pink. She pretended like she hadn't heard anything Miley said.

"Ignore me all you want, Ms. Lola! You know it's true,"

**Coming Home…**

"Captain, I think we have a problem," said Lily. She and Miley were right near her house.

"Uh, what is it?" asked Miley.

"Isn't that the Jonas Brother's limo?"

Miley looked at a limo pulling up near a large white house beside Miley's home.

"OH MY GOSH! What if they see us?!" screamed Miley.

"We'll, er, improvise. Or, we could just wait until they go inside their house," Lily replied.

"Earth to Lily! LOOK!" shouted Miley

The three boys, walked towards Hannah's limo.

"Well, this is awesome. We're neighbors with Hannah Montana!" said Nick, he smiled at Hannah. Her face was not exactly thrilled.

"Just peachy," she said.

**Author Note: ** Alright, alright! This was pretty dang short, but can you blame me? xP Anyways, the beginning sort of sucks, but it'll get better!

Well, all of you give me your opinions. Aly and AJ are going to be in this, so send me all your couple ideas! I know the idea of them being neighbors is used a lot, so I intend to make it really original.

Review please? (:


	2. Chapter 2

"We're seriously gonna have fun this summer!" said Joe. He smiled at Lily, who seemed to look tense.

"Yah, we really are. Aly and AJ are moving here too. It's going to be a blast," said Kevin

Miley and Lily stood beside them with fake smiles. This wasn't looking too great. Lily's face expression was blank due to her thinking. Miley's look was much worse.

"So, do you live with anyone else, Hannah?" asked Nick as he gazed at her large house.

"Yah, my dad, my brother Jackson, and…my sister, Miley," Lily said, avoiding Miley. Nick looked confused. Although Lily was still in shock, she played along with Miley's idea.

"Cool, can we meet her now?" asked Nick, as he stared with admiration at Miley. She looked still in shock, but she still gazed back at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh, she's out at a….party. An all-nighter party with my sister, er Lily Truscott," Miley replied trying to keep a straight face.

Lily let out a huge gasp trying to take in all the information her friend was 'playing' with. Now, they had to keep both identities intact. This wouldn't be that easy, since, the three are Miley's neighbors.

Summer sounded a lot more challenging as the thoughts tingled through both of the girl's minds.

**Lily's Point of View**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THEY WILL FIND OUT BOTH OF OUR SECRETS ONCE THEY SEE 'MILEY' AND 'LILY'!" I yelled as I smacked Miley's arm. She was going nuts. Seriously! One night, and she's practically telling three 'hot' neighbors her secret!

Can you say nuts?!

"Lily, relax! They won't find out our secret! Haven't you heard of family resemblances? Wink wink?" she answered, as she playfully punched my arm. The stress of this summer finally got to me. I fanned myself with my hand trying to take in everything that had happened this night.

"Besides, those three are totally hot. Especially Joe, if you know what I mean, Lola!" Miley giggled as I could feel my face burning into a pinkish shade. My face was going into blush frenzy.

"Excuse me? Miley Stewart, for your information, I am not interested in him. Nor is he, to me. We are two very different people. Therefore, we are not two peas in a pod," I tried to keep my face from blushing anymore. I'm probably going nuts. It's only a day since I've broken up from Chad, and already, Miley's planning to hook me and Joe up. How crazy can a girl get?

Then again, I have to admit, Joe is _gorgeous_.

"Uh huh, Lily, try to convince as much as you want. I saw the way you two were drooling off each other! Psh, Miss Lola has an admirer!" Miley threw a pillow into my face. She looked into at me noticing the pink color rushing onto my cheeks.

My face almost matched the hot pink walls of her room. Hey, can you blame me?! Joe is one heck of a hunk, and once your best friend tells you he's falling for you…

You may even start falling for him, too.

"Okay, but he isn't in love with Lily. Isn't that a good point?" I asked, pushing away the pillow she threw at me.

"Lily, just go with the flow. I saw what I saw! He's so into you. So, no questions shall be asked of this second," stated Miley as she opened one of her windows.

"Mm-hmm. By the way, can you explain the certain gazes of 'affection' you and Mr. Nick Jonas shared? Looks to me like you two were totally in love. Can I help you pick out your wedding dress?" I teased.

Miley pouted, and gave me an evil eye of defeat. All I said was true, though. Nick and Miley were sharing more than a couple of glances at each other. I can't blame her, though. The kid's a total hottie. A hottie who has curly brown locks, and a sensitive reputation.

When the awkward silence broke, all we could hear was a guitar playing from one of the open windows of Miley's room.

Miley and I looked out of the window.

Kevin was playing the guitar, and the other two Jonas brothers were singing in their bedroom. The stroke of each guitar chord filled my body with some sort of butterfly feeling. It was like a spell, or something.

The way Joe reacted to the music was just intoxicating. I could feel a burst of color rushing to my cheeks, again.

Miley looked the same. Her eyes were gazing at Nick.

We finally came close enough to hear the words coming from their bedroom. It was the song 'Please Be Mine'.

Ugh, a love song. I'm so sick of love!

It's funny how I almost forgot about sweet old Chad. I can't believe how much of an idiot I can be.

Wait, yes I can believe how idiotic I am. I was blind to see behind that muscular body, and those ocean blue eyes.

I couldn't even see what really was there.

The loud stroke of the guitar, and they're vibrant voices finally burst.

**But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine**

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

**But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine**

Miley put her warm hand on my shoulder as I sobbed at song. It just was so beautiful, and unreal. We were both crying our eyes out.

I don't want to fall in love, if I'm only going to get hurt, and torn apart. The pain that Chad brought, is actually just a lesson for me.

_Never fall in love._

**Nick's Point of View**

When we finished practicing our song 'Please Be Mine' loud sobs could be heard over the silence.

Joe rushed to the window, only to find a brunette and blonde girl crying, in Hannah's house.

I walked close to the window to look closer at the two. The brunette looked like Hannah's twin, except with brown hair. The other blonde girl, looked like Lola, except without her colorful hair.

They're probably the siblings, Lola and Hannah talked about.

After about ten minutes of watching them cry their eyes out, they finally spotted us staring. They looked as if they saw a ghost. I can't blame them, though. I'd be a little scared if I spotted three teenage girls watching me cry in the middle of the night. They probably think we're perverts now.

They opened their window wider, sticking both their heads out.

"We're really sorry!" the brunette one shouted as she brushed off some of her hair away from her face.

"Yah! We really are!" yelled the blonde girl as she avoided looking at either of us. Her eyes were much more puffy then the other girl's. It seemed like she was crying even more.

"No, no, it's no problem at all. It's nice to see two hot girls listening to our music," answered Joe, with a playful grin on his face. He always was a flirt.

Both girls turned bright red from Joe's comment. I smacked his arm, and he looked at me like nothing he said was wrong. How can you tell two **'crying'** girls, they're hot, at a time like this?!

I'm serious! Sometimes, I believe my brother really is from outer space.

"So, your names are?" I asked. I noticed the blonde one giving the other girl a death glare.

"She's Lily, and I'm Miley," Miley answered. She really did look like Hannah. Maybe, even prettier. I loved how her hair and eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She flashed a smile at me, and I smiled back. It's nice how girls always manage to look beautiful. Even after they've been crying.

Lily was also pretty, and I'm sure Joe noticed. Her hair was longer than Lola's, and much shinier. Her blue eyes popped like diamonds. Joe was gazing at her like she was some kind of treasure. I wanted to point out that he still was going out with AJ, but it just wasn't the right time to blurt that information out.

"So, where's Hannah?" asked Kevin.

At first, we really didn't notice he was there. Kevin was behind me and Joe like a tower. Lily and Miley hesitated to answer.

I also wondered where Hannah was. It's weird how Miley wasn't there when Hannah was, and Hannah isn't there when Miley is.

I'm not trying to play Nancy Drew, but I feel like something's missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I made some HUGE story mistakes in the last chapter. First off, Miley is pretending to be _HANNAH MONTANA'S _sister, so she can keep her secret still 'secret'. Lily is doing the same thing, while pretending to be Lola's sister. So, please don't get those two mixed up! Sorry for the HUGE grammar/story mistakes. I hope I didn't confuse you all too much.

_Joe's Point of View_

We waved good bye at the girls next door, and closed our window. Nick seemed to blush at Miley, but I shouldn't 'interfere' _that_ much in my brother's love life. Since, last time I barged into Nick's Hannah poster stuff, he threatened me with murder, and practically called 911. Brothers these days… "Miley seriously does look like Hannah. It's not even funny!" Kevin continued gazing at the girls next door. They didn't close their window yet. "Dude, they're gonna think we're perverts! Stop staring through the window," Nick called out at Kevin, and dragged him away.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down._

My ring tone 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus rang. I grabbed my I-phone, and answered.

"Hello?" I stared at the screen, and in big letters the word 'AJ' was on it. Ah, girl friends call so many times these days. "Hey, sweetie what's up? We're almost near Malibu!" AJ's peachy, smooth voice made my heart do a flip flop sometimes. "The ceilings up, right now, but I guess that could change."

I heard a sigh, and another girl whispering to AJ. Probably, Aly, since those two are kind of _sisters_. "Maybe, when I get to Malibu, we could have some fun, Joey." Her voice was really loud at the word FUN. I brushed some of my shaggy hair out of my face, and sighed. "Well, yeah, we totally are gonna have fun," I answered. Suddenly, the loud music of Hannah Montana came from the house next door. Lily and Miley were screaming at the top of their longs. "Uh, whose voice is that?" AJ asked. "No one, just the crazy girls next door," The pretty blonde hair of Lily's smacked into my head like glue. _Oh gosh, I have to think of her, when I'm TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!_

"Oh, good, for a moment there I thought you were falling for another girl. Or, well, you get the point. Anyways, I love you Joe, see you later!" The line went dead, and I lay STILL sighing on my bed. It's not like I didn't like AJ, but _love_? I'm not sure about it.

"Let me guess, girl troubles?" Kevin asked. In his hand was fresh cup of coffee. "I wouldn't call it that, I would rather call it…"

"Having trouble with AJ?" Nick finished my sentence, and walked over to me and Kevin. My face burned bright red. I hate it when Nick's right, sometimes.

"It's not like that! I just-um, I uh…"

"Can't say I love you?" Nick finished my sentence again! Ugh, brothers…

"How do you always know this stuff?" I asked. "Fifteen years of my life was spent living with you. How can I **not know** when I practically share a room with you in the tour bus with Kevin also?" Kevin and I chuckled to ourselves, when we thought of the little pranks we played when we had too much sugar on the tour bus.

"Yeah, thought so," Kevin answered. He put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. "You don't need to rush it, bro. If you think you wanna say it, just say it. It's not like she's rushing you."

Oh, boy, they are so wrong. AJ almost cried when I didn't say 'I love you' one time. I said it, but I don't exactly know if it meant anything.

I nodded my head at my two brothers, and decided to sleep. It was going to be a long day, but I guess it'll be fun with living near Hannah.

Maybe I'll even call her friend, Lola.

_Miley's Point of View_

"Thinking about someone?" Lily looked over at me, with a giant grin plastered onto her face. "No, not at all," I answered, as I touched my cheeks. Who was I fooling? I WAS TOTALLY THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE!

"Are you _sure_?" Lily poked me on my arm, and stared at me. "Uh huh," My cheeks were growing big red rose buds. "LIAR! Now, spill," Lily hit me with a pillow, and grinned. I couldn't hide the fact, that Nick looked so into the music. Not to mention, he was **hot**. Yes, he was insanely HOT. I stood there, silent on my bed still thinking about those cute little curls that seemed to bounce, go up and down every time he'd jump…

"AHA! That's what I thought, missy," Lily laughed her head off, as I my ears matched my cheeks. Both were seriously red. "Oh yeah, Miss Lola? How about the OTHER Jonas, we met today. Ya'know, the one with the gorgeous smile, and the night, silky hair…"

Lily shot a total death glare at me, when she turned pink. Hah, I totally owned her. "Mean person," she muttered as she grabbed my brush, and combed her straight blonde hair. "It ain't my fault, that there's some kind of love connection…" I emphasized the word 'love' and giggled as Lily's face blushed even more.

"**NOT FUNNY!" **Lily smacked me with another pillow, and covered her cheeks. She was blushing even more than me!

"Hah, then why am I laughing?" I asked. Lily shot me another death glare, and continued combing her blonde hair. I couldn't help, but continue laughing. It really was funny, the way Lily tries to hide the fact that she likes someone. But you know what's really funny?

The fact that I think** Joe **likes her, even more. Wait, I don't _think_. I know for sure, that he does.

I walked over to my stereo, and raised the volume. The music thumping was 'Rockstar' by Prima J. I guess Lily kind of softened up a bit as she danced to the loud music.

We forgot all those itty bitty feelings, when another car rushed over to next door. Two gorgeous blonde girls, walked over. One had straight, layered hair, and wore a nice graphic tee. The other had curly blonde hair, and wore a tank top with sequins. They rang the doorbell and the first one to answer was Joe.

Right at the moment, he kissed that straight-haired blonde girl. I turned to look at Lily, and lowered the volume.

She did NOT look happy, at all.

**NOTE - Read and Review! New chapter probably will be coming, soon. I'm a little more focused with finishing 'We Call This Love'.**

**Hopefully, if I get enough reviews I'll be able to update this story more.**


End file.
